Text Messages
by SasuNejiUchiha
Summary: This is a series of one-shot involving SasuNeji.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters

A/N: Hi everyone! School has started back *sigh* not too thrilled about that. Anyways….I am here with a cute little one-shot series of my all-time favorite couple 'SasuNeji'. I know I haven't updated my other story "I Love You" but I haven't given up on it. I'm just taking a small break.

* * *

Text Messages (#1)

Neji sighed as he relaxed more into the soft white couch in his living room. It was a quiet Sunday night. Neji couldn't hold small chuckle that escaped him while watching his nightly show.

"When is Daddy coming home?"

Neji looked down at the small girl. He couldn't help but smile as he reached out for her and placed her on the couch with him. "Tuesday," he said with a smile. "Remember what's happening Tuesday?"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. "Un huh, my piano recital," she said happily causing Neji to smile.

"That's right and guess who's going to be there cheering you on?"

"Daddy!"

Neji smiled and tickled his daughter. "Yeah, Daddy."

*Bing*

Neji stop tickling his daughter to grab him cell off the end table. It was from his husband. Neji frowned a little at the text when he read it.

_From: Sasu_

_Tell Hideki I won't be able to make to his game Friday and Noemi that I can't make it to her recital._

Neji couldn't believe what he was reading. Sasuke couldn't be serious. Noemi has been practicing so hard and this was going to be Hideki's first soccer game of the season. Neji angrily texted back.

_To: Sasu_

_You asshole! You could have at least called and told them yourself! I just talked to you an hour ago and you said that you would be done tomorrow night._

Neji folded his arms over his chest.

"Mama?" Neji looked at his daughter. "You ok?"

Neji put on his best smile. "I'm fine sweetie, nothing to worry about." Noemi just nodded her head and turned her attention to the TV in front of them.

*Bing*

_From: Sasu_

_Come on Chibi don't be like that. You know how important this account is for Uchiha Co. My father, Itachi, and I working overtime to get this done. You know how this business works._

Neji just sighed. He was going to kill Sasuke for this. He told him to just let his brother and father handle it from the beginning, but nooo!

_To: Sasu_

_You're going to ruin their week with this bullshit Uchiha. Is that deal more important than your children? _

"Hey Mom." Neji turned to his son coming down the stairs. "Hey I was wondering if Jin could come over tomorrow after school."

Neji couldn't help but smile. Even though he was angry with Sasuke Hideki looked so much like him. "Sure, but make sure he asks his parents first." The seven year old just nodded his head and ran back up the stairs.

*Bing*

_From: Sasu_

_Don't play the kids card Uchiha. I'll be home next week and that's the end of that!_

Neji had to bite back a curse word as he squeezed his phone. He looked at his daughter and smiled. "Sweetie, why don't you go play with you brother a little while before bed?"

Noemi smiled. "Ok, Mama." With that the little five year old ran up the stairs to her brother's room. Once she was out of sight Neji let out a hushed 'damn it'. He grabbed his phone.

_To: Sasu_

_Your ass is so dead Uchiha, just wait to you get back here. As a matter of fact don't come back! Stay with you brother and father._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke read the last text he got from Neji and laughed. He could tell Neji was really mad because he didn't call him like he normally does when Sasuke texted something out of the way. He loved getting Neji all worked up because it was so easy.

_To: Chibi_

_Fine! And stop texting me. It is 3am where I am and I have a meeting in the morning._

After sending the message Sasuke looked out the window of his town car. His driver just announced to him that he would be arriving home within the next ten minutes.

_From: Chibi_

_AHH!_

Now this time Sasuke had to laugh out loud. Neji was so hormonal it was crazy. He texted knew exactly what to text back.

"We're here sir."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji had thrown his phone across the room. He couldn't believe Sasuke was being so rude and insensitive. The door bell rung. Neji wasn't expecting any company so it was odd to for him to hear someone at the door. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. When he saw who it was on the other side he slammed it closed again.

Sasuke sighed and opened to door after it was slammed in his face. Neji was standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke asked sitting his bags by the door. "I thought you wanted me here, so here I am."

"But all those texts, what was up with that?"

"Oh that…" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked past Neji further into the house. Sasuke hid a smile as he watched his husband waddle towards where he was sitting. Sasuke reached his hand up to touch Neji's stomach but Neji hit it away.

"Don't touch me Uchiha."

Sasuke ignored Neji and pulled him down onto his lap. Sasuke kissed Neji's neck while he pouted. "Don't be mad Chibi."

Neji blushed. "Don't call me that you asshole." Neji sniffed and looked away from Sasuke. He couldn't believe that he would play such a cruel joke on him.

Before Sasuke could respond he heard a rumbling noise coming from the steps. "Daddy!" he looked back to see both his son and daughter running towards where he and Neji sat. "You early!" Noemi yelled climbing on the couch to sit next to him.

"Yeah pops, I thought you weren't coming back til' Tuesday," Hideki said standing in front of them.

Sasuke reframed from thumping his son's forehead for calling him pops. He already told him several times just to call him Dad. Pops just made him seem old. "I wanted to surprise you guys."

Neji couldn't help but relax when the children started to bombard their father with questions. He really should have known Sasuke was up to something. He had never missed anything involving the kids. "Time for bed."

"Nooo~," Noemi whined holding on to Sasuke's arm. "Please Mama, can we stay up a little longer?"

"Yeah Mom, he's been gone all week," Hideki added.

Now Neji had three sets of eyes on him. He hated when they all gave him 'the look' whenever they wanted something. He could only sigh and say ok. "But only for a little while, ok?"

"Wait, I know!" Noemi yelled. "We could have a sleepover in you room."

"No way, boys don't have sleepovers."

"Well Noemi I think that's a great idea," Sasuke said putting his arm around his daughter. She smiled up at him and frowned at her brother. Neji then slide off Sasuke's lap onto the couch. "Come on runt, you're having a sleepover in our room tonight." Sasuke grabbed both his son and daughter.

Noemi giggled as she was flung around and Hideki did his best to suppress a smile at his father tactics. "You coming Chibi?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder.

Neji stood up and straight out his shirt. "Yeah, I'm coming." Neji then made his way to where he had thrown his phone. When he picked it up he noticed he had another message from Sasuke.

_From: Sasu_

_Love is our true destiny _

_We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone_

_We find it with another_

Neji couldn't help but smile when he read the text. It only reminded him how much Sasuke had helped get over his destiny obsessed faze. It was the same quote Sasuke written on a card for him. Those three lines held so much meaning and Neji couldn't help but let a tear fall. He owed Sasuke his life. He often asked himself, "Where would I be without him?"

Neji didn't hear Sasuke we he came back down the stairs because he was so caught up in his thought. It was only when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him from behind did he realize Sasuke was there.

"You're just now reading that?"

Neji quickly wiped his face with his free hand. "I hate you," Neji mumble folding his arms.

'Hn' was the only thing Sasuke said holding Neji closer. He knew it was hormones that had Neji so worked up because Neji never cried. "Come crybaby the kids are waiting."

Neji playfully elbowed Sasuke and move away from him. "Since you're here you can take the kids to school tomorrow." Sasuke just shrugged. "And I have doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Another appointment already? Didn't you just go last week?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and yes. Its twins this time Sasuke so I go in once a week. You know my pressure was up last time," Neji answered leading the way towards their bedroom.

"Twins," Sasuke whispered following Neji. He and Neji just wanted to try for one more and got two. He was at least happy about the fact that they were both boys.

"Daddy you got a message!" Noemi yelled handing him his phone.

Sasuke read over the message quickly and smirked.

_From: Chibi_

_Sasu if you kiss my neck one more time tonight there is a really good chance I'm going to just rip your clothes off._

Sasuke cleared his throat. He couldn't help but think that he and Neji were going to most definitely be using one of the spare bedrooms after the kids were asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will be making more and they will not be in any sort of order. I will also feature other parings sometimes. So please review and tell me what you think.

**My next one-shot will be the reason behind Sasuke calling Neji Chibi.

-SasuNejiUchiha-


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters

A/N: High school shot. Sasuke is 16-junior, and Neji 17-senior. Enjoy!

* * *

Text Messages (#2)

*buzz buzz*

Neji felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was unusual for him to get a text from someone other than Sai or Haku. Since they were all al sitting AP Chemistry class together, there was no way it was one of them. 'Hinata maybe' Neji thought as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

_From: 001-555-5353_

_Looking girly as ever Hyuga _

Neji frowned at the text. He was beginning to wonder how so many random idiots were getting his number. Now that it was public knowledge that he was gay, he often received silly texts from unknown people. His two friends Sai and Haku were also gay. They often got a lot of flak from a lot of guys at the school because despite being gay all the girls and even some guys still loved them.

_To: 001-555-5353_

_Go fuck yourself loser_

Neji then put his phone back in his pocket. He hated the immaturity of high school students. Yeah he had feminine qualities but he was in no way a girl.

"You ok Neji?" Haku asked.

"Yeah just can't wait until school is over."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji opened his locker to get his books for his next class. Haku and Sai were going on about some new student at the school. Not that he really cared much for new students, but this one really got the interest of his friends. That's just something that doesn't happen often.

"Neji have you seen him?" Hake asked.

"No, I haven't noticed anyone new. Is he in our grade?"

"No, he's in the same year as me," Sai answered. "I heard he's from a rich family."

"He is totally handsome too. I wonder if he's into guys…." Hake mused out loud.

Now this was most defiantly new. There were a lot of nice looking guys at the school, but they never talked about any of them. Well except this one guy, but he graduated two years ago.

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_I'd much rather do you instead…_

Neji frowned. Who hell was this texting him? He instantly thought it was some random fangirl now since the person was talking about 'doing him.'

"Do either of you guys recognize this number?" Neji asked showing them both the text.

"Nope," they both answered at the same time.

"Maybe you have a new admirer," Haku said.

"I hope not," Neji mumble as they headed towards their art class. Neji didn't mind this class too much. The teacher was nice enough and not to mention that Haku was in-love with him.

Once Neji was in his seat he texted the number back.

_To: 000-555-5353_

_Who is this?_

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us this year." Mr. Yamato motioned for the new student to enter the room. Neji couldn't help the surprise look on his face. "Sasuke," he whispered.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Sasuke stood at the front of the class looking at nothing or no one in particular. "Sasuke Uchiha," was all he said before looking back at the teacher.

"A man of few words I see. Why don't you take a seat at table 2 red in the back?"

Neji heart began to beat faster. That's was his, Haku, and Sai's table. But that what caught his attention the most was how much the Uchiha had changed since middle school. It was weird he didn't know that the Uchiha would be moving back to the city since they often shared emails and IMs.

The thing he noticed most about the Uchiha was his height. There was no question the he was one of the most handsome guys he'd ever seen. He had always been extremely good looking, but he was so tall now. He had to be at least 6'1. Neji could remember referring to the Uchiha as squirt when growing up. Sasuke had always been shorter than everyone else.

Without saying a word Sasuke sat right next to Neji who was all of sudden feeling a little flustered. It was an awkward silence at the table. The group didn't even hear the assignment for the day.

"Soooo….I'm Haku and these are my friends Sai and Neji."

"It's nice to meet you," Sai said putting on his best smile.

Neji on the other hand just stared at Sasuke. "It's not nice to stare Hyuga." Neji just frowned and folded his arms.

"Do you guys know each other?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, we're actually pretty close," Neji answered with a small blush.

"Oh is this 'that' Sasuke?" Haku asked.

Neji frowned and shook his head signally for Haku to shut up. He had told his friends about an old crush he talked to every now and then.

"What do you mean 'that' Sasuke?"

"He doesn't mean anything about it Uchiha," Neji answered quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji couldn't wait to class was over. He didn't even wait on Sai and Haku before he exited the school. School had been in for only two weeks and he was already being tortured by the fact Sasuke was back. Not that he wasn't happy to see the Uchiha; it was just his emotions were going crazy every time he was near him.

_From: 001-555-5353_

_Just an admirer of your beauty is all. _

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He didn't mind the kind gestures from others but he hated when they texted or call him. He decided not to text back this time.

"Need a ride?"

Neji stopped walking and saw a black car at his side. Normally he would ignore offers to take him home but he knew there was no ignoring him. "Fine," Neji answered walking around to the passenger side.

The ride was quiet. Neji couldn't help but look at Sasuke. Now that he really got the chance to look at him he couldn't hide a blush that was forming on his face.

"So, how you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine I suppose."

"So those guys in art are your friends?"

Neji just nodded his head and looked out the window. "Do you even know where I live?"

"My brother told me. He owns the apartment complex."

"That's right…."

It was quiet again and Neji was feeling a little weird around Sasuke. He could admit that he was in-love with the younger male when they were growing up. It was one of the reasons he always picked on him. He knew Sasuke wasn't gay so there was no need for him to even get his hopes up. And plus the Uchiha was most defiantly the dominant type and so was he. At least he thought he was anyway.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I have something at home." Neji really wouldn't mind going out with Sasuke, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge his new feelings for the Uchiha just yet.

Sasuke didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji sighed. It was three months into the school year. In his mind it was just that miuch closer to being over with.

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_You look nice today. I really like when you wear your hair up_

Neji couldn't help but smile. He had grown use to whoever this was texting him every day. He had tried to trace the number but got nothing. Neji had concluded that whoever this was attended school with him and was most likely male.

_To: 001-555-5353_

_Yeah, well I wish I knew what you looked like so I could compliment you too._

Neji would often send hints that he wanted to meet this secret admirer, but nothing has been set up yet between them.

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_Haha just know I look as good as you think I do._

Neji couldn't help but smile. He had always imagined that the guy would be Sasuke. He had tried so many times to catch Sasuke texting him or at least get a peek at his phone.

_To: 001-555-5353_

_Sure you do…so at least describe yourself to me_

Neji didn't get a text back right away so he only assumed maybe he was avoiding the question. No matter though, because Neji was sure he would text back soon enough.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuga…."

"Um Haku and Sai…"

"Oh Neji I just remembered, I know where I want to go on date night." This got the attention of Sasuke. He almost couldn't hold back a glare. "There's an art expo tonight," Sai said.

"Sounds good," Neji replied pulling out his cell.

_To: 001-555-3535_

_Ask me anything and I'll answer it as long as you describe yourself to me._

The class went by in a blur for Neji because he was anxiously awaiting his phone to vibrate. There was one thing he did notice though, and it was the tension between Sasuke and Sai. To be honest the two never spoke directly to each other. They talked around one another whenever they were all together. Neji just couldn't figure out where all the hostility came from.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji sat on the bench outside the school with Sai. Haku was getting extra help from Mr. Yamato. That was pretty much code for Haku flirting with the teacher.

_*buzz buzz*_

_From: 001-555-5353_

_How tall are you?_

Neji happily texted back

_To: 001-555-5353_

_5'6. Now it's your turn._

"So who is this new guy you're texting?" Sai asked.

"I'm not really sure. He hasn't told me his name or anything."

Sai gave him a confused look. "That's odd."

"Yeah, and speaking of odd. What's up with you and Sasuke?"

Sai shrugged and continued to draw. "He likes you."

Neji blushed. "Wh-what?!"

"The Uchiha likes you and you like him."

"No I don't." Neji knew Sai could tell he was lying. But there was no way Sasuke could like him. He wasn't even gay, was he?

"So you don't find him attractive?" Sai asked.

"Sure, anyone with eyes can see he's attractive, but he's not my type. I prefer someone more submissive."

This time Sai laughed. Neji gave him a weird look because Sai never laughed out loud. "What's so funny?"

"You," Sai said wiping his eyes. "You're textbook uke Neji."

"No-" Neji tried to protest.

Sai held up his hand. "Yes you are. I would know. You hang around me and Haku, and no one is gayer than Haku. He wears girl's clothing and crop tops are a must in my wardrobe."

"What are you getting at?" Neji asked. He hated when Sai read too much because he then in return knew way too much for Neji's liking.

"What I'm trying to say is that you want to be dominated and not just by anyone. You want Sasuke and I'm going to help him confess to you."

Neji folded his arms. There was no need on denying it now. "Do tell how you intend to do that."

"Simple, the Uchiha is having a get together tonight remember…"

Neji face palmed. That was why Sasuke was glaring at Sai in art class. He had completely forgotten about the party. Sai just smiled.

"He thinks you're going to miss the party. So when we show up together it'll get his attention." Neji shook his head because he didn't see Sasuke saying anything about the two of them being together. "Trust me Neji, he will respond."

Neji shrugged. "If you say so."

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_Wow Chibi you are small aren't you? _

Neji blushed at being called small. No has ever said that to his face at least. He didn't take kindly to being called Chibi though.

_To: 001-555-3535_

_Chibi huh?_

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_I think that's what I'll call you from now on. Chibi _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

One thing Neji realized upon entering the Uchiha household is that they knew how to throw a party. It almost looked like he walked inside a nice club instead of someone's home. Neji then saw Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, standing off to the side with a group of his friends. He couldn't help but blush a little when Itachi wink at him and motioned for him to come over.

Neji, Sai, and Haku made their way towards the group of older guys.

"Never expected to see you here Neji," Itachi said. Neji just gave a polite nod to everyone in the group. "Where are my manners? This is Sasori and Hidan."

"Nice to meet you all," Neji and Haku said at the same time.

"Wow Itachi you know some fucking hot chicks," Hidan yelled throwing his arm around Haku's shoulder. "How bout' we dance sweet cheeks."

"Um o-ok sure, but I'm not a-"Before Haku could finish what he was going to say Hidan pulled off to the dance floor.

"He knows Haku's a boy right," Neji asked. Itachi just shrugged.

"He'll fuck anything with legs if it'll let him. By the way where is Hinata?"

"Oh see is coming with her friend Ino," Neji answered.

"Dance with me."

Everyone turned to see Sai holding on to Sasori's arm. Neji couldn't believe Sai was being so forward. Then again it shouldn't have surprised him at all. Sai was always one to speak his mind.

"I don't dance…"

Sai gave Sasori a small smile. "Me neither."

Neji stood awkwardly next to elder Uchiha. Itachi was a lot like Sasuke as far as looks goes to Neji, but their personalities though similar were at the same time vastly different.

Neji cleared his throat. "So where's our host?" asked loud enough so Itachi could hear him over the music.

"Out there," Itachi answered pointing to the middle of the crowd.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Neji asked.

"You offering?"

Neji blushed and looked away. "If you really want to…"

"I do," Itachi answered taking Neji's hand in his. It was funny to Itachi to see Neji blushing so. He was sure this would get his brother's attention.

Sasuke hadn't noticed Neji come in but he did notice the way his brother was grinding up against him. Sasuke was never known for his jealous ways, but he did have a jealous streak especially when it came to Itachi. Sasuke slightly pushed the red head and strawberry blond away from him as he walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji walked out of the party to get some fresh air. He had enjoyed his little dance with Itachi. He already knew Itachi was just keeping him company because as soon as Ino and Hinata arrived he excused himself. He knew Itachi had a thing for his younger cousin.

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_Having fun Chibi? I didn't know you could move like that._

Neji looked back inside to see if he could see anyone watching him. He didn't notice anything that stood out, but it meant that his text buddy was most definitely at the party. "This is my chance," Neji said texting back.

_To: 001-555-5353_

_How about I show you personally how good I can move_

Neji looked around and to see if anyone would pick up their phone. He saw three guys pick up their phone and he didn't recognize any of them.

*buzz buzz*

_From: 001-555-5353_

_Someone's feeling a bit bold aren't we Chibi…_

Neji rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He was going to have to think of something else. Either his admirer was someone he already knew or someone that was probably playing a cruel joke on him.

_To: 001-555-5353_

_Something like that_

Neji picked up his phone and called the number. This was something new for him. He never called numbers of people he didn't know, but he needed to put an end to this little game. As he walked around he tried to see if anyone was trying to answer their phone. Neji cursed when he got the answering machine. Maybe this guy was avoiding him now.

"Looking for someone Hyuga?"

"As a matter of fact I am Uchiha," Neji answered.

"Who might that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Where's your room?" Neji asked ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Uh upstairs, third door on the left. You ok?"

Neji just nodded and walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji sat in a chair in Sasuke's room. He needed to get away from all the noise and chaos of the party down stairs. He didn't mean to blow Sasuke off but he needed to think. He decided since it was quiet in Sasuke's room he try and call the number back. He looked around when he heard soft music playing. He stood and walked to Sasuke's dresser. He dropped his phone we he saw his number pop on the screen.

"Sasuke…"

Neji picked up the phone and opened the text messages and they were all from him. "Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, fucking Chibi!" Neji yelled slamming the phone down. Now he knew his worst nightmares were coming true. This must have been some sort of joke Sasuke and his stupid friends were playing.

"Maybe, maybe that's why they would all laugh when I came around or stop talking all together." Neji sat down on the floor beside Sasuke's bed. He wanted it to be Sasuke so bad and now that he knows it him he isn't so sure anymore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke frowned at the steps when Neji didn't come back down. He had been up there longer than he expected. "Hey I'll be back," he told Naruto and Kiba. "And don't break shit while I'm gone."

"Yeah whatever!" Naruto yelled behind him.

Sasuke opened his room door and noticed the lights were still out. Hyuga…" he called out softly as he walked into his room. He then saw Neji sitting on the floor. "Hey, you ok?"

Neji didn't look at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretend to be someone who liked me that's what!" Neji yelled tossing Sasuke his phone. "Was it some sort of bet you had going with your friends? Trick the girly gay guy. I bet yall got a good laugh out of that!"

Sasuke was stunned silent. He didn't want Neji to find out like this. "I need you to calm down. I can explain everything."

"I am calm!" Neji hissed. "I'm leaving and whatever bet you had going on you can tell your friends you won."

"Neji it wasn't like that!"

Neji flinched a little at Sasuke's voice. He had never heard the Uchiha get loud in all his years of knowing him. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Why?" Neji asked softly looking away from Sasuke.

"Because I like you…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You l-like me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying it again. Look the only reason I didn't come to you at first was because I wasn't sure what it was I felt for you." Sasuke sat down on his bed. "At first I was going to tease you a bit and then tell you it was me, but then something changed after finally seeing you…"

"So you're gay?"

"I mean, we don't have to put labels on it or whatever." Neji could almost laugh because the Sasuke Uchiha was blushing.

"So you're a closet gay."

"Ok Hyuga, you're pushing it."

This time Neji did laugh. He couldn't believe it. "So you're coming out to me then?"

"Call whatever you want. I just wasn't ready for all the extra attention I would get for trying to date you. Not mention my father would kill me…"

Neji sat next to Sasuke. He could understand his family not approving of his preference. That was the main reason he was living in his own apartment. After his father's accident, things weren't working well living with his uncle.

"I can understand you being afraid."

"Hey, whoa wait. I never said I was afraid. I just don't like to complicate my life more than it already is," Sasuke replied.

"Well I was." Neji sighed. "I've only ever been on one date. I was too afraid to be with someone. Ashamed really; all those judging eyes everywhere you go. I never really thought it was worth it you know…Having everyone look down on you for what you are. I had already accepted the fact that I was destined to be alone and I'm ok with that…."

"Destiny is a funny thing don't you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, how so?"

"If you asked me five years ago I would tell you that it was my destiny to be the world's biggest rock star. Have all the girls and money. Yet look where I am now." Neji smiled a little at what Sasuke said. "I mean I have the money part down, but…" He put his hand over Neji's. "You know." Sasuke blushed a little and frowned.

"No, sorry I don't."

"Well I'm not going to say it," Sasuke said pouting a little. "I will say that I want to take you out tomorrow night."

Neji blushed. "Um, ok I guess. And if you want to keep it a secret…"

"No more secrets, ok Chibi?"

Neji smiled. "Ok."

Sasuke shifted a bit then stood up. He wasn't one for mushy moments and he was feeling a little wired; but not in a bad way.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Sasuke looked down at Neji. "No time like the present."

Neji grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and simple. Just the pressing of their lips. "God, it feels good to get that over with…" Neji whispered.

Sasuke licked his lips causing Neji to blush. "Come on Chibi, it's time to show you off," Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Neji's waist.

"So what does this make us?" Neji asked.

"You're my girlfriend now…."

"I'm no one's girlfri-" Neji was cut off by a kiss form Sasuke.

"You know, you talk way too much sometimes Hyuga."

* * *

A/N: Boom! 2nd installment done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. So please leave a review and maybe an idea or two on what the next one-shot may be about. Thanks for reading!

-SasuNejiUchiha-


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Naruto or Any of Its Characters

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with number 3! I got this idea from the wonderful –itanejiluver-. I hope this is to everyone's liking.

* * *

Text Messages (#3)

Neji shifted uncomfortably next to Haku. He couldn't believe he let Haku dress him for his date. Well now their date; more like a group date. It went from Sasuke taking him to the spring festival, to Haku telling Hidan, then Sasori being dragged along. That only made Sai want to come and not to mention Itachi was bring his cousin Hinata. So as far as a date goes, it wasn't one anymore.

"Would you stand still and stop pulling on your top," Haku scolded fixing Neji's shirt back.

Neji frowned. How could he not fidget in such an outfit? He had never worn anything like this when he and Sasuke went out. It wasn't like it wasn't a nice shirt, but it was no doubt Haku bought the shirt from the teen girls' section in the mall. "Easy for you to say."

"Oh relax. Sasuke is going to love it!" Haku exclaimed happily.

"Sai, you don't think it's too much?" Neji asked his texting friend.

Sai turned to look at both Haku and Neji. He noted that Haku dress like he always did. Wearing a cream lacey maxi shirt with a thin brown belt with a soft yellow camisole covered with thin tan cardigan. Neji on the other hand looked a little different. Sai noted that he was clearly wearing on of Haku's shirts. This shirt was cute in Sai opinion. It was thin crochet lavender off the shoulder sweater paired with a nice pair of skinny jeans and white Vans with matching lavender laces. "You look fine to me Neji," Sai answered.

"See, you look cute," Haku added pushing a string of Neji's hair out of his face.

Neji felt the messy bun Haku put at the top of his head secretly wanting to take it down. Of course Sai was going to agree. He was wearing a white high-low long sleeve shirt showing off his midriff.

"Here they come," Haku said waving over the group.

When Neji noticed the group getting closer he hid behind his taller friends. He was having second thoughts about his outfit. What if Sasuke didn't like it?

"Sup bitches!" Hidan yelled pulling Haku close to him.

"Try to control yourself, Hidan," Itachi said shaking his head.

Sasuke noticed Neji standing with his back towards them. "Neji?" he called out his name but Neji didn't turn around. Sasuke walked closer and put his hand on Neji shoulder. "Chibi, you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call me that…" Neji hissed lowly with a blush on his face. He hated when Sasuke called him that in front of everyone. When his eyes finally met Sasuke's he noticed him staring at him. 'Ho no' was al Neji could think. "Go on and say it."

Sasuke gave Neji a confused look. "Say what?"

Neji put his hands on his hips. "I see you staring at my clothes. So just go ahead and say I look ridiculous."

"Why would I say that?" Sasuke asked rubbing Neji's neck down to his bare shoulder.

Neji blushed a little. "You don't think I look too girly wearing this?"

If Sasuke was being honest with himself then Neji's shirt and hairdo did make him look a little more girly than normal. "A little, but its ok," Sasuke said pulling Neji against him. Neji blushed a little at the close contact and even more so when Sasuke kissed him in front of everyone.

"I told you he'd think you look cute!"

Neji pulled away from the kiss and pushed Sasuke away. "Let's just go in."

Sasuke laced their hands and led the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello."

"Hey."

Sai walked beside Sasori quietly. He was still trying to figure out the older male. Sasori was a real mystery to Sai, but in a good way. Sasori was most definitely a challenge and no book he's read yet has told him how to solve the mystery that is Sasori.

"Saso!" Both Sasori and Sai turned to see a tall blonde running towards them. "Hey, I thought you said you'd wait for me at the gate."

"I don't recall ever saying that," Sasori answered back not looking at the blonde.

Sai couldn't help but wonder who the blonde was. "Hello, I'm Sai," he introduced himself giving his best smile.

"Sai, who are you?" the blonde asked pointing at Sai.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself as well?" Sai asked tilting his head a little.

"Deidara, now who are you, hm?" he asked latching onto Sasori's arm.

Sai noticed this and also notice Sasori didn't mind the blond being so close to him. Maybe that's why he couldn't figure out Sasori. He never even thought about the red head already being in a relationship.

"Just a friend," Sai answered.

"So is he," Sasori said pushing Deidara off him. Sai couldn't help but smile a little. At least he knew now he still had a chance with Sasori.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Look there's that bitch Deidara!"

Haku turned his attention a few yards away and saw who he assumed was Deidara walking with Sasori and Sai. "Who is Deidara?" Haku asked.

"Just one of Sasori's many sluts. Dei's a nice guy but he is such a whore for Sasori," Hidan answered. Haku could only nod at Hidan's colorful answer. He sometimes wished Hidan would control language when they were out in public around children. "But that Sai dude shouldn't worry tho'; Sasori's totally looking forward to fucking him."

Hidan's last statement got the attention of a lady and her two sons. She instantly frowned at Hidan and mumbled under her breath. "What?!" Hidan yelled and glared at the woman.

"Let's just go to another booth," Haku said pulling Hidan away from the fuming lady.

"Yeah fuck you too you stupid bitch!"

"Hidan!" Haku yelled.

"Hm, what?"

"Can you please just stop it already, please? That woman was with her children."

Hidan frowned and pulled his arm away from Haku. "Didn't you hear what that wrinkled faced hag said about us, about you?"

Haku could only look away. Of course he heard what that lady said about them. 'Stupid ingrate fags, you people are nothing but bad news.' He had heard such things many times before. He could tell that Hidan wasn't use to being called out about his sexuality, at least not to his face anyway.

"I know what she said," Haku said lowly sitting on the nearest bench. Hidan followed and sat next to him. "I've heard and dealt with worse."

"Well as long as you hangin' with me, I'll punch a bitch in the mouth for talking about you that way," Hidan said confidently. Haku couldn't help but smile. Hidan was being nice to him in his own way and letting him know he would protect him. "Now get your sweet little ass over here." Hidan pulled Haku closer to him placing a firm kiss on his lips. Haku's blushed and shyly kissed back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke sighed as he watched Neji watch his brother and Hinata. It was a bit much he had to admit. "Would you stop?"

"Huh, stop what?" Neji asked.

Sasuke sighed and paid the vender for another game. "Stop eye stalking them," Sasuke mumbled trying to focus on knocking all the pins down.

"What the hell is eye stalking?" Neji asked never taking his eyes away from the other couple.

"What you're doing right now. It's creepy Hyuga…" Sasuke mentally cheered because he got all the pins down.

"Pick your prize sir."

Neji turned around and glared at Sasuke, who was currently taking a large unicorn from the vender. "It's not creepy! I just want to make sure that brother of yours doesn't try to molest my innocent cousin," Neji said matter of fact.

Sasuke sighed and shoved the lavender unicorn in Neji's arms. "Chibi, seriously? My brother molesting Hinata?"

Neji just blushed at the overly large stuff animal in his arms. "It could happen," Neji said defending himself. "He is your brother after all…" Neji mumbled the last part with a blush.

Sasuke smirked at the blushing Hyuga. "I don't recall you complaining _Chibi_," Sasuke purred pinching Neji's cheek.

Neji playfully slapped Sasuke's hand away. "That's not the same! I just don't want her to end up pregnant, sad, and alone."

"My brother's a good guy Neji; he wouldn't hurt her ya know…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just protective of her is all because she hasn't had the best experience with men," Neji said.

"Besides you have a greater chance of getting pregnant than her," Sasuke said walking to a food tent.

"Yeah, I guess you're –" Neji stopped and thought about what Sasuke just said. He caught up with Sasuke. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Neji asked.

"I was just saying. It's not like they're having sex yet anyway, so it's more likely for you to get pregnant versus someone who hasn't even seen a dick."

"What the fuck Sasuke! Are you trying to get me pregnant?!"

It was Sasuke's turn to be confused. What the hell was Neji talking about? "What, no! I was just… oh come on Neji you know that's not what I meant…"

Neji folded his arms the best he could holding the large stuffed animal. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of him being pregnant by Sasuke. Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before entering the tent without another word.

Sasuke just sighed and followed Neji in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Itachi stood at the entrance with Hinata waiting on everyone else to meet up. "It's good to get away from the prying eyes of your cousin."

Hinata could only give Itachi a small smile. She knew Neji could be a bit overbearing since her last relationship fail. "He m-means well."

Itachi sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yeah I know." He kissed her temple causing her to blush prettily. "I want to see you again tomorrow. After school perhaps, I could pick you up."

"Oh, y-yes I would like that a lot," Hinata answered happily. She had been enjoying the time she'd spent with Itachi. He was really nice to her. Even though they have only been officially a couple for three months. He had been taking her out for almost a year. She liked the fact that he wasn't forceful with her and didn't try to make her do anything she wasn't ready for. He let her set the pace of their relationship and she really liked that.

"So your class let's out noon tomorrow right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I only have two classes tomorrow."

"Sup lovebirds!"

Itachi mentally groaned because that loud voice could only belong to Hidan. He turned to see Hidan and Haku approaching them. He noted that Haku was carrying two large animals, while Hidan carried another.

"Looks like someone had fun," Itachi commented dryly.

"Hell yeah we did! I won more than this, but softy over here gave some away," Hidan said pointing at Haku.

"I didn't see a reason to bring them all back. There were a lot of kids who couldn't win their own so I gave them some of mine," Haku said causing Hinata to smile.

"That was v-very kind of you Haku," Hinata said.

"Well I wanted those little shits to suffer. You know one of those little bastards had the nerve to kick me in the leg!" Hidan exclaimed.

"You probably deserved it," Itachi commented.

"He did," Haku added. "Oh look there's Sai!"

Sai, Sasori, and Deidara approach the growing group. "I didn't know you were coming Deidara," Itachi said.

"Yeah, I told Saso to wait for me at the gate, but you know how he is, hm!"

"This loud mouth knows I don't wait on anyone," Sasori said lowly.

"Awe come on, don't be mean," Deidara whined.

"I don't see how you could stand being with these two bastards all day," Hidan said to Sai.

"It was no trouble, really. I like spending time with Sasori," Sai said with a small smile.

"So the constant arguing between these two didn't bother you at all?" Itachi asked. "I can hardly stand hanging out with the two of them together."

"It was more of a one-sided argument," Sai said shooting Deidara a glare that didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"What's that supposed to mean punk?!" Deidara hissed at Sai.

Itachi could only see things getting worse. He knew that the others weren't going to step in because Hidan loved fights, Haku and Hinata were too nice, and Sasori didn't care enough to intervene. "Alright you two knock it off."

"Everyone's here," Neji announced as he and Sasuke joined the group. "I don't believe we've met."

Deidara turned his attention to Neji. He also noted how cute Neji was and could only wonder if he was after Sasori too. "You don't need to know me pretty boy."

"Relax Dei, he's with me," Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Neji's waist.

"In that case, I'm Deidara."

Neji gave Sasuke a questioning look. He thought it was pretty weird that this Deidara person all of sudden changed his attitude. "Yeah….Neji, Sasuke's boyfriend."

Deidara smiled. "He's a cutie Sasuke." The tall blonde came closer to Neji who just gave a nervous smile.

"O….k. I'm going to take Hinata home now. Is that alright Neji?" Itachi asked.

Neji knew Itachi was being sarcastic. "Well she rode with you so it would only make sense."

"See you guys later," Hinata said as Itachi took her by her hand.

"Saso, do you want to ride with me?" Deidara asked.

"I drove…"

"Ok, then call me. Maybe we can meet up later."

Sasori just 'hn' in response to Deidara. It wasn't that he didn't like the blonde because he did in a friendly way. He just wished that Deidara dropped the idea of them being together. They had already tired being in a relationship, twice, and it didn't work.

"Well Haku's taking me home in that go-cart he calls a car," Hidan pulling Haku close.

"Fine by me," Sasori said. He and Hidan had actually ridden together.

"Good, let's go sweet cheeks!"

"Wait, what about Sai and Neji? They came here with me…" Haku protested.

"It's fine he can ride with me," Sasori causing Sai to smile a little.

"Ok, be safe and call me guys," Haku called out to Neji and Sai as he was being dragged away by Hidan.

"Come on kid, let's go," Sasori said walking away.

"Yes, see you soon Neji, Sasuke," Sai said walking with Sasori. Sasori in returned just gave them both a nod.

"Bye…"

"So you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your place?" Sasuke asked rubbing Neji's lower back.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to get pregnant," Neji replied causing both him and Sasuke to laugh.

"I'll take my chances," Sasuke whispered in Neji's ear. Neji couldn't help but shiver at Sasuke's voice.

Neji turned to face Sasuke wrapping his free arm around his neck. Pulling the Uchiha close, Neji kissed him softly. "Fine, but you have to feed me first," Neji said pulling away.

"I thought I did…"

"You did," Neji said lacing his finger with Sasuke's. "But I'm talking about dessert Uchiha."

Sasuke took out his phone.

_To: Itachi_

_Don't wait up. Staying at Neji's tonight! =D_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*buzz buzz*

Itachi reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was still sitting in his car outside the Hyuga estate when he received a text. He could only chuckle a little at his brother's text.

_To: Sasuke_

_Be gentle, you know the poor guy has to work in the a.m._

* * *

A/N:Hey I was meaning to put this at the end of my other chapters. Please excuse any mistakes you may come across. I try to catch them all, but you know how that goes….So don't alarmed if you see something that's supposed to be something else.

***I hope everyone enjoyed this! Remember to review and shot me an idea or two if you have one. Thanks again for reading! (^.^)

-SasuNejiUchiha-


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back! I just got done with a really time consuming class and now I have some extra time to work on my one-shots!

_*There are no special warnings or anything about this chapter really except things heat up only a little bit though, nothing too graphic. _

_* This also a two-shot. So the next one will be a continuation of this! _

* * *

#4.1

Hot.

That word meant a lot to Sasuke. It was late June and he was now about to wrap up his junior year of college so, yes, it was hot. He was hot. The school air system decided it wouldn't work on one of the hottest days of the year. The hot summer air wasn't the only thing making Sasuke hot. Sasuke turned his attention to the petite brunette sitting to his right. Long hair tied in a high pony tail exposing his long neck. Soft curly brown hairs stuck to the sides of his face from the heat.

Yes, Sasuke was indeed hot. Sasuke's eye wondered lower to the small t-shirt exposing the brunette's lower back. Sasuke licked his lips and quickly turn his eyes when the object of his affection turned to face him. He hated himself for the way he secretly obsessed with his friend. Sasuke knew the attraction to his friend was just that; an attraction. There was no way he would be able to act on the way he really felt.

"Heat getting to you Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to look at him. "You could say that…" There was no doubt the heat was getting to him along with other things.

"Well cheer up; your engagement announcement is tomorrow."

Engagement.

Sasuke hated the fact his father took it upon himself to find someone for him to marry. Sasuke's father never asked what he or Itachi for that matter wanted. Luckily for Itachi he was able to avoid the arrange marriage due to his immediate take over in the family's company. Sasuke on the other hand had to be the one to secure a merger.

Neji sighed when Sasuke didn't respond. "Run with me later."

Sasuke raised a brow at Neji. He never offered anyone on his 'afternoon runs'. "What's up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"You look like you could use a good workout…"

Sasuke had to fight a blush. The way Neji meant it was not the way he was taking it. It was true he did need a good workout and wouldn't mind working out that little body of Neji's. "Whatever."

Neji took Sasuke's answer as an ok. Sasuke was sometimes hard to read when something was bothering him. He didn't see what so bad about Sasuke marrying Sakura. She was smart and pretty easy on the eyes for a female in his opinion. Neji had to keep himself from laughing though. He had always wanted to be with Sasuke in more ways than one. They had grown up together and at their very first meeting Neji had decided he would marry Sasuke. He was only six at the time and wasn't really sure what marriage was. Sasuke had always had the princely charm about him that Neji liked.

Sasuke gave his friend a quick glance when he noticed he was staring at him smiling a little. 'God he's beautiful' Sasuke thought to himself. There was no way he would be able to keep this friendship with Neji without ruining it. It was common knowledge that Neji was gay, but he himself couldn't be. There was no way his father would approve of such a relationship and with a Hyuga no less. If Sasuke ever decided to make his feelings towards Neji known he would be disowned. He turned to look at Neji again and their eyes locked for a brief moment before Neji looked away. Would Neji be worth being disowned?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_***buzz buzz***_

_From: Neji_

_Outside_

Sasuke was glad for that. He just finish having a loooong conversation with his father about how thing were going to go tomorrow. He wanted so bad to tell him he wasn't marry one of his fan girls, but it would do no good.

Sasuke walked outside in his black short and black running shoes. It had been a while since he actually ran and hoped he didn't get left behind. He saw Neji standing at the corner in the girliest outfit he had ever seen him in. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and lime green and pink shorts. It didn't help that the shorts stop mid-thigh.

"Decide to leave your shirt?"

Sasuke smirked and flexed a little. "You know you like what you see."

"Indeed," Neji replied rolling his eyes. "Four miles there and back, so just follow my lead." Before Neji started he noticed Sasuke didn't have his hair out of his face. "Come here."

Sasuke walked closer to Neji to only have him put a thin band on him pushing his hair out if his face. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at how close they were now.

"Don't want your hair to get in the way now do we?" Neji asked taking a step back. "Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The run was going nice so far in Sasuke opinion and not to mention the view was great. He was running behind Neji the entire time without the Hyuga even once asking him why. It wasn't until Neji came to an abrupt stop did Sasuke notice how distracted he was because he ran right into the back of him. "What's up?"

Neji frowned a little. "Isn't that Sai?" Neji asked

Sasuke looked in the direction he saw Neji looking. "Yeah that's him. He's with someone…"

Neji took Sasuke wrist and they walked closer to get a better look. "Hinata…" Neji whispered. Before Sasuke could say anything he was pulled behind a large tree. He wanted to ask Neji why they were hiding but being so close to Hyuga quickly made him lose the idea. Sasuke was so close to Neji that he could smell the vanilla shampoo he used. Sasuke loved that smelled and mainly because it always reminded him of Neji.

Sasuke vaguely heard Neji saying something but he really couldn't make out what. Sasuke closed his eyes to inhale Neji's scent again. He knew it was odd because of how close he was standing to him, but he continued because Neji didn't seem to notice.

Neji was ranting on about how Sai told him that nothing was going on between him and Hinata. Neji was about to ask Sasuke a question when he felt the Uchiha chest against his back. Neji's first thought was that Sasuke may have been tired from their run. It was quickly replaced by another when he felt Sasuke's nose in his hair. This action made Neji blush. Was Sasuke really smelling his hair?

Neji turned around slowly to see Sasuke's head down with his eyes close. 'Could Sasuke possibly feel something for me?' Neji thought to himself. Neji swallowed and decided he would find out. "Sasuke," Neji said softly.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard Neji call his name. He hadn't even realized that Neji had turned around and was now facing him. He wasn't sure if he could read the look Neji was giving him. "Please forgive me…" Sasuke was about to ask Neji what he was talking about, what would he need to forgive Neji for?

Then it happened. Sasuke thought he was in a dream because there was no way Neji was _kissing_ him. It only took a second for Sasuke to kiss back and pull Neji against him. But as quick as it happened it was over. Sasuke felt himself being pushed back a little. He looked down to see Neji breathing hard with a small blush covering his face.

Neji looked up at Sasuke trying to read his expression. He didn't seem angry to Neji; in fact Neji was sure Sasuke had kissed him back. Before Neji could even speak it was Sasuke this time who kissed him. Neji closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, even when he felt Sasuke's hand all over him; it only made him want Sasuke more.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss when he heard Neji moan and push harder against him. He felt one of Neji's hand rub down his chest while the other was tangle in his hair. As soon as Sasuke's hand finally reached Neji's but he heard giggling.

Neji quickly looked to their left and saw three girls. That had to only be in high school the way they were blushing and giggling. Neji slowly pushed Sasuke away from him and start to run again. Sasuke saw the blushing teen girls and smiled as he continued after Neji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh Neji!"

Neji stopped and saw Sasuke's mother taking a bag out of her car. He smiled and approached her. "Good evening Mrs. Uchiha."

"Polite as always aren't you sweetie. Just finished your run?"

"Yes ma'am, Sasuke joined me this time," Neji answered just as Sasuke finally made it up the drive way.

"I see. Sasuke, is Neji working you too hard?"

"Not really," Sasuke said walking towards the house.

"I should probably get going," Neji said picking up his bag.

"Oh no, why don't you stay for dinner? It'll just me, you and Sasuke tonight. I don't think Itachi is stopping by tonight."

Neji wasn't sure if he should stay or not. He had just basically dry humped her son less than 30 minutes ago and on top of that Sasuke was going to be officially engaged the next day. Neji and saw Sasuke watching him. Did Sasuke want him to stay longer? "I guess dinner couldn't hurt."

Mikoto smiled and walked with Neji into her home. "You boys wash up while I'm gone. I have to go to the market to pick up a few things."

"You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"Oh nonsense Neji dear. I was planning to go away and plus there is this new shoe store across the street I am dying to go to. So, I will be back within an hour or two," Mikoto said with a smile. "You two be good!"

There was an awkward silence one Sasuke and Neji was left alone. Sasuke was really starting wonder if they were going to talk about what happened or pretend it didn't happen.

Neji cleared his throat. "I guess I'll take a quick shower."

"Uh yeah. You can use the one in my room," Sasuke said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji gave a frustrated sigh as he combed his hair. He asked Sasuke if he had a clean robe he could borrow. He didn't expect Sasuke to give him his mother's robe. Neji just knew Sasuke was messing with him on purpose. "Now, where is my bag," Neji asked himself. He looked around Sasuke's room then remembered he left it in the bathroom.

Neji was little nervous about going in while Sasuke was taking a shower. It was wired because he and Sasuke both had often been in the bathroom together while the other took a shower.

"Don't you look cute…"

Neji turned to see Sasuke coming out of his bathroom in only a towel.

Sasuke really meant what he said about Neji looking cute even though he said in a joking way. He really didn't like all the wired tension that between them now. He wanted some answers so they could get over it. "Neji….about what happen earlier."

"Y-yeah…" Neji cursed himself for stuttering.

Sasuke moved to sit next to Neji on his bed. How should he go about talking about it? He had never been one to talk about sexual mishaps with anyone. "Do you like me?" Sasuke asked. He felt like being straight forward what the right way to go about it. He and Neji had always been open about everything.

"I, I do," Neji said not looking at Sasuke.

"Ok….I like you too. So what do we do now?"

"I don't understand," Neji said looking at Sasuke. There was nothing for them to do. Sure Sasuke like him and Neji were sure it was because they were close. Sasuke wasn't gay and plus he was about to be officially engaged. "Nothing is going to happen."

Sasuke was confused now. "So exactly was your reason for kissing me in the park?"

Neji turned and looked away from Sasuke. He couldn't tell Sasuke the reason he kissed him was because he was in love with him. "It was spare of the moment."

"Don't lie to me Hyuga!"

Neji stood up and tried to walk away only to have Sasuke grab his hand. Sasuke was right; he was technically not telling the whole truth. Neji knew he at least owed it to Sasuke to be honest because after tomorrow he would never be able to tell Sasuke how he felt. With him graduating in a week he wouldn't have to be around Sasuke anymore if he didn't want to.

"Neji…"

"Ok, fine. It was true that when I kissed you it was spare of the moment, but I did it because I had to know."

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Know what?"

Neji sighed and turned to face Sasuke. He gave him a small smile and touched his cheek. "I just wanted to know what it was like to be with you, to kiss you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked leaning into Neji's touch.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Sasuke pulled Neji into a hug. He felt Neji wrap his arms around his mid-section hugging him back. This was almost surreal for Sasuke. He had never imagined Neji felt anything for him. In all the years he'd known Neji, he never got any indication that Neji liked him as anything other than a friend. "Can I kiss you again?"

Neji pulled back and looked at Sasuke. 'He wants to kiss me again?' Neji thought to himself. Neji blushed. "I don't think that's a good idea….giving the lack of clothing…." Neji couldn't help but shift a little in Sasuke's arms. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable being with Sasuke like this, he just didn't want Sasuke to feel obligated to take things beyond kissing.

"Perfect…" Sasuke mumbled before pulling Neji closer to him. Neji gasped when he felt a hand on his bare bottom and before he could protest Sasuke's lips were already on his.

Sasuke couldn't help silently thank his mother for buying such short robes. He was even gladder at the fact that Neji didn't push him away. Neji was in fact pulling him closer. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss slightly and began kissing down Neji neck.

Neji couldn't help but whimper a little. It felt like Sasuke was touching him everywhere. "Sasuke," Neji whispered softly when he felt his robe open. 'Were really doing this' Neji thought to himself.

Sasuke kissed Neji again as he slowly pulled the robe from his body. "Tell me you want this," Sasuke said against Neji lips. Sasuke rubbed Neji lower back and kissed his neck causing Neji to moan in response. "I need to hear you say it…"

Neji unhooked Sasuke's towel from around his waist. He pulled Sasuke against him wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I want this more than you know"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji groaned as the sun from the windows beamed down on him. He couldn't believe what happened last night. He sat and wiped his eyes. A good look around the room he noticed Sasuke was gone. Neji frowned a little and look at the time. It was almost noon he noted reaching for his phone.

_From: Sasu_

_Just in case you were wondering I'm with my father & Itachi right now. I won't see you again until the party._

Neji frowned. Was that it? He really wasn't surprised though. He and Sasuke are only friends and he couldn't expect one night to change everything between them. Neji sighed and tried to stand but quickly sat back down due to the pain in his lower back and bottom.

"Knock, knock. Neji sweetie, are you awake?"

Neji quickly grab the blanket in the bed to cover himself. "Yes ma'am I'm awake."

Mikoto opened the door fully and walked inside to see Neji sitting on the edge of the bed. She offered him a sad smile when they looked at each other. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Neji blushed. He did not want to ask Sasuke's mother for help standing. "No I'll be fine, but thank you."

Mikoto sat beside Neji and rubbed his hair. She saw the glassy look of Neji's eyes and there was no doubt her youngest son was the cause of it. She always knew how much Neji like her son, but she wasn't expecting them to do anything while she was away. But when she came home and they were nowhere to be found. She knew they were in Sasuke's room together. "It's alright Neji."

Neji quickly wiped his eyes before any tears could fall. He didn't want her to see him like this. Neji only nodded.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Mikoto continued even though Neji didn't answer her. "You told me and I quote 'I'm going to be Sasuke's bride'."

Neji couldn't help but blush. He couldn't believe she remembered that. "I was six."

"Remember what I asked you?"

"Yeah…"

"I asked you why you wanted to be Sasuke's bride. You told me 'who wouldn't want to marry a prince.'" Mikoto laughed a little while Neji just smiled. "Believe it or not Neji, I always thought you would be his 'bride'."

"I just a kid. I didn't know what I was saying."

Mikoto just smiled. She had always liked Neji. He was so smart, extremely beautiful, and no one got Sasuke more riled up than he did. She really did believe that Sasuke would have taken interest in Neji years ago. But when he agreed to marry Sakura she just assumed maybe it was because Neji had someone special already. "You love him don't you…"

"That doesn't matter. He'll be married this time next year."

Mikoto frowned. "I have never seen you so defeated Neji Hyuga. Are you just going to let some girl get engaged to your man?!"

"W-wha?" Neji was stunned almost silent at what he just heard.

"You heard me Neji. I have been rooting for you this entire time and I will not let you give up without a fight!" Mikoto said standing up. "Now get up! We've got some shopping to do."

Neji was seriously confused now. When Mikoto grab his arm to pull him up he almost fell over in pain.

"Oh god sweetie, sorry!" Mikoto exclaimed putting Neji's arm around her. "That boy must have really done a number on you…"

Neji couldn't help but blush as Mikoto laughed. Sasuke's mom had always been a weird one, but he loved the women like a mother. "You're really ok with this?"

"Of course, I want whatever makes my boys happy! And you Neji, you make my baby boy really happy."

"Thanks for this," Neji said softly as Mikoto covered him in Sasuke's robe.

"You don't have to thank me Neji. I would do anything for you, remember that. Now you just sit here while I run you a bath."

Neji could only nod. Mikoto was right, he had to at least let Sasuke know how he felt before it was too late. At least then he'll know he tried everything. And if Sasuke still chose to marry Sakura he would only be doing because that's what he wanted and not because he didn't know what Neji felt.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this! I will be posting the 2nd part very soon, so you guts won't be waiting weeks only a few days.

Excuse all mistakes guys; sorry in advance because I'm sure there are some words or a sentence or two that need to be fixed. I tried to catch everything, but you know how that goes when re-reading your own work. Everything pretty much looks good. Well until next time!

-SasuNejiUchiha-


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**A/N: **I hope I didn't keep you guys and gals waiting too long. I really like how these first few shots have turned out. I think I'm getting a little better, well at least I hope I am. I will let you folks be the judge of that.

* * *

#4.2

Sasuke sighed for he knew the hundredth time. His father, brother, and future mother-in-law were having lunch at her home. For the life of him he couldn't see why they needed to meet with the annoying women before the party later that night.

Sasuke looked to his side to see his brother busy on his phone. 'Probably texting that loud mouth friend of his' Sasuke thought to himself. To be honest, Sasuke couldn't be more grateful for Itachi than he was now. He was glad Itachi decided to wake him that morning because there was no way he wanted his father to catch him with Neji.

_***buzz buzz***_

_From: Itachi_

_Thinking about your brunette lover? :3_

Sasuke blushed and shot his brother a glare. He was really starting to regret the nice thoughts he had earlier about his brother.

_***buzz buzz***_

_From: Itachi_

_This lady's voice is giving me a headache. :/_

Sasuke knew how Itachi felt. She was just as loud and annoying as her daughter who they were currently waiting on.

_To: Itachi_

_Tell that to your power hungry father._

"So Mrs. Haruno, I suppose the small details will be worked out at the end of the party."

"Ah yes! I cannot tell you how happy my Sakura is about all this!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi couldn't help but give a small snort.

"Sasuke is excited about this too, aren't you son?" Fugaku asked Sasuke.

"Thrilled," Sasuke answered drily causing his brother to chuckle. It was official now; Fugaku was an asshole in Sasuke's opinion. He knew Sasuke wasn't thrilled about marry Sakura.

"Ahh, please excuse my son's rude sense of humor. Sakura is a lovely young woman."

Mebuki laughed. "It's fine really Mr. Uchiha. Sakura already informed me of their pervious relationship. I know he is just being modest."

"What relationship?" Sasuke asked. He was very curious as to what Sakura told her mother their relationship was.

Mrs. Haruno took a sip of her tea and smiled. "She told me you two have been very _close_ since high school," she answered with a wink.

Sasuke frowned. "If you mean she closely stalked me, then…yeah I guess she was always close by."

"Sasuke!" Mr. Uchiha quickly apologized to Mebuki. "Itachi would you keep Mrs. Haruno company, I need to have a word with your brother," he said motioning for Sasuke to follow him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What the hell was that?!"

Sasuke just frowned and looked away from his father. Normally he would have just gone along with whatever his father said, but for some reason today he didn't feel like. "What's the problem?"

"Don't answer me with a question boy! We have an agreement and a contract to complete," his father hissed. "You will not make any more ridiculous remarks regarding that woman's daughter. Is that understood?"

Sasuke snorted. "Please, we don't need their business. Their account is worth less than mother spends on shoes."

"Why can't you be like your brother and do your part in making this business successful?"

"I'm not Itachi and he isn't the one having to marry some over grown fangirl!" Sasuke yelled. "Their account is useless to us. So why make me marry _her_ of all people."

"You watch your tone with me. You know nothing of how this business works. It doesn't matter if their account is worth what we spend on lunch today. It's about the potential in what they have to offer. Mr. Haruno is an underrated mastermind and the Uchiha is going to benefit from owning and controlling his every move. That's what this contract is about!"

"With all do respect father, but that's dumb. We're risking a lot taking them on and not to mention you're ruining my life."

"What do you purpose then Mr. know it all?" His father asked folding his arms. "You seem like you have a lot to say today. If you can give me someone, anyone, who is better suited to work under the Uchiha name then I'll stop this right now."

Sasuke looked at his father. He could tell his father was dead serious. "The Hyuga," Sasuke simply answered.

"Are you mad?! There is no way I will work with those arrogant twins, ever. I can barely stand I had to invite them tonight."

"There is no one better suited for us to merge with….and you call yourself a business man," Sasuke mumbled the last part. He always knew his father only dealt with the Hyuga twins because his mother wouldn't have a social gathering unless they were invited. Whether his father wanted to admit it or not; the Hyuga were a must have on any guest list for upscale parties.

Fugaku frowned at his son. "I aim to be the best and not second to anyone. Now you get your shit together and go back in there. I don't want to hear anymore rude comments about Sakura. Am I clear?"

"Crystal…" Sasuke replied following his father back into the dining area.

"Ah, I apologize for the wait. Itachi why don't give you mother a call and see what time she plans to arrive."

Itachi didn't respond he just picked up his phone and dialed his mother's number.

"_Hello!"_

"Mother, its Itachi."

"_I know your voice sweetheart. Is there anything you need?" Mikoto asked._

"Yes, father was wondering when you were going to arrive at the lunch meeting." Itachi could faintly hear a second voice in the background that told him his mother wasn't alone.

"_Hmmm, I have other plans."_

Itachi sighed. "Mother this was planned a week ago. Father is requesting your presence here." Itachi hated when he had to play middle man for his parents. Especially when his mother decided to change her mind at the last minute. "Where are you?"

"_How could I forget when your father reminded me every single day…I out with Neji right now, so I won't be coming," Mikoto answered._

"Well where is she?" Fugaku asked Itachi.

"Out with Neji," Itachi answered.

This made Sasuke look towards his brother. What would Neji and his mother be doing together today of all times?

"Why?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"_Tell him that Neji and I have plans, so unless he wants me to bring him along then I'm not coming."_

"She's not going to be able to make," Itachi said to everyone at the table.

"_Besides, this is my charity party tonight they are turning into some business deal instead!"_

Itachi sighed. "I understand, mother but-"

"_No buts sweetheart! Your father is always doing this!"_

Mikoto was now talking loud enough for everyone at the able to hear her. Fugaku took Itachi's phone and walked out on the balcony to continue the conversation.

"So she's with Neji?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"That's what she said. It sounded like she was talking through her car phone," Itachi answered relaxing more in his seat. "She's probably taking him shopping."

"Maybe," Sasuke said.

"You know he's the 'daughter' she never had," Itachi said with a small smile.

"Yeah, he kinda is. You remember when she took him to get his hair done?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh out loud. "How could I forget? He looked just like a little girl with all those tight curls."

Mrs. Haruno looked between the two young men as they talked. It was obvious that they were close with this Neji person. "Who is Neji?"

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at her. "He's been a friend of Sasuke and mine since we were young."

"Oh, you both seem very fond of him," she said.

"That we are," Sasuke said softly. He had tried not to think about Neji. He hated the way he just left without talking him. Now here he was agreeing to marry someone he didn't even like. "Would you excuse me?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke saw his father staring angrily at his brother's phone. He could only conclude that the conversation did not go as planned. Not to mention his father never really like Neji much.

"What?" his father asked. "Is Sakura and her father here now?"

Sasuke was beginning to feel nervous now. He knew what he wanted to say but should he, was the question going on in his head. His father was a good man, but a tough one to fully understand and please. "I don't want to marry Sakura."

"We've been through this Sasuke-"

"No," Sasuke said shaking his head. "I don't like her and I will never love her the way a husband is supposed to love his wife."

It was Fugaku turn to be confused. "Love will come later."

"I'm in love with someone else," Sasuke said with a blush looking down.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke. He could understand Sasuke's feelings, but not everything in life goes the way people want it to. "I'll entertain your thoughts of love. Who is she? Maybe she comes from a good family."

"Neji."

Sasuke was surprised at his father calm expression at his answer. He was expecting to get yelled at or something. Instead his father just stood there looking at him. "That changes nothing."

"What?"

"Just what I said. You want that Hyuga fairy, fine. Then have him in your own time. You will marry Sakura and she is to not know of your other ventures involving the Hyuga. I can't afford to have word of your inappropriate relationship getting out."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father wanted him to still marry Sakura and even have Neji on the side. "I can't do that to him!"

"Uchiha men don't date other men. If you want to keep that annoying Hyuga around that is your only choice. I knew that Hyuga was a bad influence on you from the beginning. So if you want to keep fucking that Hyuga bitch you will do as I say!"

Sasuke frowned. "You're an asshole."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji stood inside Mikoto's bedroom sized closet. He had actually enjoyed his day with her. He wasn't really big on shopping but he couldn't tell her no.

"Neji, which do you think would go better with this black dress, the royal blue pumps or the red peep toe?"

"Pumps," Neji answered. To be honest either shoe would have been fine in his opinion. No knew how much of a fashion nut Mrs. Uchiha was beside him and her family.

"Remember; when the party starts you find Sasuke."

"Yes, and tell him how I feel," Neji finished.

"No, I was going to say lay a big one on him. But if you want to talk to him first than that's fine too I suppose."

Neji couldn't help but shake his head.

"Just pull him to the side and you give him a choice. Either he chooses you or you guys can't be friends anymore," Mikoto said folding her arms. "He needs to know that you mean business Neji."

"I just don't want to lose him," Neji said softly.

"And you want. But you can't wait your whole life for Sasuke to later decide he wants to be with you. You've loved him a long time and of he doesn't choose you tonight then I am ordering you to open your heart for someone else."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The party was in full swing. Neji had greeted his father and uncle when they first arrived. Mikoto was now mingling with the crowd dragging Neji along with her. She had introduced him to some very interesting people and even got him a few clients to jump start his real estate business. Very rich clients at that. It was obvious that Mikoto was loved by many because so many people always attended her charity parties.

"Oh look there go my boys," Mikoto said linking her and Neji's arms together. He was really nervous as they approach the group. For some reason he started to criticize himself. 'Maybe I should have just worn my hair straight and wore a darker suite' Neji told himself.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Uchiha it is so nice to see you and you look amazing by the way," Mrs. Haruno said taking Mikoto's free hand in hers.

"Thank you Mrs. Haruno."

"Yes, I must agree with my mother you're lovely as always," Sakura added as she hung off Sasuke's arm.

"Dear."

"Fugaku," Mikoto said and smiled, "I must apologize for my absence at the lunch meeting today. I had double booked my plans."

"Oh it was no problem really." This time is was Mr. Haruno who spoke up.

"Where are my manners, this is Neji Hyuga. He's Hizashi Hyuga's son," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Oh wow, really? It's a pleasure to meet you. Big fan of your father's work," Mr. Haruno said shaking Neji's hand.

"The pleasure is mine sir," Neji replied. He then turned to look at Sasuke who was shamelessly staring at him. Neji couldn't help but blush.

"So you are the famous Neji I've heard about. You are quite the looker," Mrs. Haruno said.

"Thank you…"

"This is my daughter Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said pulling Sakura forward.

"Yes, we already know each other from high school," Neji replied. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke just turned and walked away motioning for Neji to follow him. Neji followed Sasuke out to the balcony and stood beside him. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

"Alright," Sasuke said turning to face Neji. He had really missed Neji.

"All I have to say is that I love you and I hope that we can take whatever this is between us a little further. I don't want you to marry Sakura."

Sasuke couldn't help but take everything Neji said to heart. This meant more than anything to him that Neji was willing to make himself so vulnerable in front of him, again. Sasuke couldn't help but admire Neji for his courage to be who he wanted to be without needing to please anyone. He had already made up his mind on what he planned to do.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke was brought from his thoughts when he heard Neji call his name. It was almost hard for him to look Neji in the eyes. 'Dammit! Why is he so damn cute?' Sasuke asked himself.

"I know this is a lot to take in but you have to give me an answer."

Sasuke wasn't sure what he should say. He was due to announce his engagement to Sakura any minute and seal the deal between their companies.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Neji turned to see Sasuke's father standing in the doorway. Sasuke looked at Neji and couldn't help but feel his heart clench a little at the sad expression on Neji's face.

"Coming," he said walking around Neji. It hurt him to see his friend that way. It was like a dream come true hearing Neji say he loved him.

"You handled it?" His father asked as they walked towards the center of the room.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown a little. He looked back and saw his mother at Neji's side holding his hand. "It's handled."

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming to our monthly charity ball. It is my pleasure to introduce my youngest son Sasuke, for he has something he would like to say." Fugaku handed Sasuke the microphone.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked around the room quickly. He noticed a few familiar faces along with some he had never seen before. This was the big moment. Whatever he said right now was going to determine the rest of his life.

"As my father stated I have something very important to say." Sasuke looked to his right and he saw his brother nod at him. "I would like to introduce everyone to someone very special to me. This person and I have been friends for a very long time and have recently taken our relationship to the next level and I honestly couldn't be happier." Sasuke looked and saw Neji seated at the back of the room. He couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight of the pouting Hyuga.

"As you all may know, my family's company is looking to merge with the best minds in the business. I know this may come as a shock to everyone, but we will make our union official through marriage. I would like for my brother and Neji Hyuga to join me in the center."

Fugaku gave his son a warning look. He hoped Sasuke wasn't planning on doing anything stupid. 'This can't be good' Fugaku thought to himself.

Neji slowly made his way through the crowd. He didn't understand why Sasuke would ask him to join him. He was about to announce his engagement and the last thing Neji wanted was to be up there while Sakura through herself all over Sasuke. Neji Finally reached the center and stood next to Itachi. He couldn't bear to look at Sasuke, so he hid himself close to Itachi's side.

Itachi took the mic. "As Sasuke said earlier we are going to merge with the best minds in the business through a marriage contract. I would to personally like to thank both Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga for ageing to represent the Uchiha name within their company."

The crowd clapped and Neji gave the elder Uchiha brother a confused look. Since when did they have a contract with his family? It didn't make any sense at all and especially not since Sasuke was still the one getting married. Was he going to marry Hinata or Hanabi?

Fugaku was livid. He should have known his sons would pull something like this. It made it even worse since Itachi was in his right to negotiate and arranged contract agreements since he was his business partner.

"And with the consent of Neji," Itachi said looking down at him. "We will make this arrangement official."

"I don't understand," Neji said looking at both Sasuke and Itachi. Why would they need his ok for the deal to go through? He wasn't even in the same business as his father and uncle so he really had no say in what was done with it.

Sasuke smiled. "Neji," he said moving to stand in front of the smaller male. Sasuke was trying to fight his blush down and he hoped this would work like Itachi said it would.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Neji asked.

Gasp could be heard all around the room when Sasuke got down on one knee in front of Neji. 'This is not happening,' Neji told himself. There was no way Sasuke was going to do what he thought he was about to do.

Itachi cleared his throat and Sasuke shot his brother a glare. He knew Itachi was telling him to hurry up. Taking a deep breath Sasuke took Neji's hand in his. "Neji in front of all these people here today. I ask you asked both my friend and love of my life. Would you marry me?"

Mikoto squealed loudly and ran towards Neji wrapping her arms around him.

Itachi sighed. "Um, mother he hasn't gave his answer yet."

"Mom…" Mikoto looked down and saw the irritated look on Sasuke's face. She smiled and stepped back a little to give them some space.

"So, what do you say?"

Neji smirked at Sasuke. "Hmmm, I guess marrying you wouldn't be _too_ bad."

"Yay!" Mikoto cheered and started to clap. She then hugged Neji again. "We're going to be family!"

Sasuke stood and was pulled into a group hug with his mother and Neji. She seemed happier about the whole thing than they did to Sasuke. When Sasuke looked into Neji's eyes, he knew he'd made the right choice. He could see himself waking up to his face for the rest of his life. Sasuke then placed a soft kiss on Neji's lips.

"It's going to be a pleasure doing business with you."

Fugaku just looked at the Hyuga. "I won't be doing any business with you or your brother."

"Awe, Fugaku don't be like that," Hizashi said patting him on the back. "You know you've always secretly like us."

Fugaku snorted in response. "Don't be a fool Hyuga. I can't stand you or your uptight brother."

"The pots calling the kettle black," Hizashi said smiling.

Both Hiashi and Fugaku frowned at him. "Whatever our differences are will have to be out behind us now. This is business and we're both good at what we do. So how about a truce since we're going to be family soon."

"Fine," Hiashi said holding his hand out for Fugaku to shake.

"It's not like I have a choice," Fugaku said tightly shaking Hiashi's hand.

"Plus, you can't pretend like it doesn't make you feel a little good to see your son happy," Hizashi said looking at the newly engaged couple.

Fugaku had to admit that Sasuke did look happier than he'd seen him in a long time. It was going to take some getting used to having Neji being Sasuke's partner. He wasn't sure what this would do to their family's reputation let alone what it does to the business now. He would deal with Neji only when he had to for the sake of Sasuke; because he knew it was going to be a long time before he even considered approving their relationship. Now he had to deal with the Haruno family.

Fugaku sighed, "Sasuke was causing way more trouble than he's worth."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this! Please feel free to leave me an idea for the next one-shot.

*This one is longest one so far. Took a lot of time and I didn't finish it as quickly as I wanted to but I didn't keep you guys waiting too long for the update.

Excuse all mistakes guys; sorry in advance because I'm sure there are some words or a sentence or two that need to be fixed. I tried to catch everything, but you know how that goes when re-reading your own work. Everything pretty much looks good. Well until next time!

-SasuNejiUchiha-


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another cute little one-shot!

* * *

#5

Sasuke frowned as he saw another moving truck. He hated neighbors. He still hadn't got over the last horrid family that moved next door to him. He thought by moving to the out skirts of the city he would have a little privacy away from rabid fans.

Sasuke sighed when he saw three small children quickly exiting a white van. The oldest one had to be about five at the most. It was strange to say the least. He had never seen any child or teen be happy about moving to the middle of nowhere. He often heard them yelling or arguing with their parents about how much their lives were ruined.

Sasuke then saw a slender brunette exit the fan wearing a pair of shades. He could only assume that the woman was their mother. She was cute enough, in Sasuke opinion and that was saying something since he couldn't see her entire face. Sasuke then saw the lady from across the street walking over to greet the woman and her children. Kurenai was the woman's name. She was nice enough; always greeting the new neighbors trying to make them feel welcomed.

Sasuke sat up when he noticed one of the kids saw him sitting in his large window. The little girl….no boy? Was waving wildly at him with large smile on their face. Sasuke couldn't help but wave slowly at the excited child. Sasuke then closed his curtains. He was wired that the little boy/girl almost made him smile a little.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello there, my name is Kurenai and I live right across the road." She extended her hand and smiled.

"How are you? My name is Neji, Neji Hyuga," he replied shaking her hand.

"Oh my, you're a man? No! I mean….you are very beautiful….I mean handsome!"

Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was often mistaken for a woman until they learned his name. "Thank you and don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you."

Kurenai gave a nervous laugh at her mistake, but was glad Neji didn't take any offense. "So who are these little guys?" She asked looking at the little boys.

Neji motioned for the boys to stand beside him. "These little guys are my sons," Neji said picking the youngest of the bunch up. "This is my oldest Haku, he's five," Neji said touching his shoulder. "This is the second oldest Sai, he's four," Neji said pointing to the boy next to Haku. "And this little bundle of sunshine is the youngest. My little Naruto, he's two."

"Oh my, it is so nice to meet you boys."

"Nice to meet you," Sai and Haku said.

"I have a son, he a little older than your boys. His name is Kai and he's eight. He goes to the elementary school a few miles up the road," Kurenai said.

"Well I would love to meet him one day," Neji said in return.

"Well I'm going to let you get settled in. If you need anything just come right over."

"I will," Neji said as Kurenai walked away. He though she was nice since she was the only person came to greet him. He didn't mind that much really. That was the whole point of him moving his family out of the city. He wanted to be somewhere where his family could live in peace without so many judgmental eyes.

"Mama, I saw a man over there in the house next to us," Haku said pointing to the house next door.

"That's nice, maybe we could introduce ourselves once we get settled in."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke sat at his large table alone reading one of his latest novels. He slowly sipped his wine. For some reason he couldn't get the family that just moved next door out of his mind. There was no doubt that the woman was married since she had so many children. "AHHHH!" Sasuke sighed. He hated when he couldn't concentrate. He tossed his book on the table. He needed to get started on his manuscript anyway for his next release.

-Ding dong

Sasuke stopped and looked towards his door. There was no way he was expecting company. No ever visited him. He looked through his peep hole to see who was at the door. He saw the back of someone's head and the three kids from earlier. He could hear their voices, but couldn't make out what was being said.

What were that woman and her kids doing at his door? Sasuke could only wonder what they wanted. So against his better judgment he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked.

Neji turned around and was about to say something but stopped when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe he was now living next to Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha.

When Neji didn't say anything Sasuke spoke. "Uh do I know you?" Sasuke asked. Now that he had a good look at the woman, she did look very familiar. Maybe they went to college together or something.

"Um, yeah you do…."

"Hey!" Haku said waving at Sasuke again.

"Uh hey…"

"Can we come in sir?" Sai asked.

"Sai, don't invite yourself into someone's home," Neji said.

"It's fine," Sasuke said causing Neji to look at him. Sasuke moved to the side so the family of four could enter his home. He hadn't had visitors in his home since he moved there. "Can I get you anything," Sasuke offered as they followed him to his living room.

"Yes please," Haku said smiling at Sasuke while Sai nodded in agreement.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Sasuke said before he left the room.

Neji sat down with Naruto in his lap. Haku and Sai each sat on the floor in front of the fire place that was currently lit. Neji wasn't sure if visiting was a good ideal now. He had no idea it was Sasuke. He and Sasuke had dated in high school and his first year of college. They eventually went their separate ways when Sasuke's parents divorced and his father passed. It wasn't a good break-up and Neji often regretted how things ended between them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke opened his fridge to see if he had anything other than wine to give the kids. He couldn't believe that he had mistaken him for a woman. He couldn't believe that it was him of all people that moved next door to him. How long had it been since Sasuke last seem him? Eight, nine years? The worst part about it was that he hadn't changed a bit since he last saw him.

Sasuke grab the two cans of soda and a bottle of water. He wasn't sure how he should approach the situation. Neji had been his world for three years and things just fell apart when he needed Neji the most.

Neji looked up when Sasuke came into the room. "Sorry for barging in like this. The boys wanted to greet you."

"Like I said, it's fine," Sasuke said handing Neji a water bottle. "This is for the runt. I don't have anything else he could drink."

Neji took the bottle. "His name is Naruto," Neji said with smile. He handed the small blonde the water. Both Haku and Sai took the sodas from Sasuke and immediately turned on the television. "You guys should as first," Neji scolded.

"Mister, can we watch you T.V?" Haku asked.

"I don't care and it's Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

"My name is Haku, and these are my little brothers Sai and Naruto," Haku said happily.

Sasuke just nodded as the three boys gathered around his television. He couldn't believe Neji had three kids. Was he married now or something? Sasuke wasn't really sure since Neji was practically born gay.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time?" Neji asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but shrugged in response. What was he supposed to say?

"I read you latest book," Neji said trying to start friendly conversation. Neji was feeling really nervous being around Sasuke after all these years. "It was really good by the way. I see why it won that award last month."

"Oh, you read it?" Sasuke asked.

Neji gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I read all your books. I hope you don't think it's weird, but I buy everything you publish."

Sasuke felt a sense of pride knowing Neji liked his work. It wasn't like he didn't know he was good at what he does, but it was something about hearing Neji say it made it that more gratifying for him. "You have always been weird." Neji frowned a little. "But, it's normal for you to own most or all the books of an author you like."

"Yes, I suppose so."

It was quiet again besides the noise of the TV. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say next and he couldn't help but stare at Neji when he thought the brunette wasn't look. "So, you have kids now?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm all they have," Neji said with a smile looking at the three small boys.

"Where's their mother?" Sasuke asked softly.

Neji couldn't help but laugh at the serious face Sasuke was giving him. "I am their mother and father," he answered softly. "I adopted them."

Sasuke sat back up straight. Now he understood why they each looked a little different from each other. Haku looked the most like Neji in Sasuke's opinion, while Sai looked like he could be related to him in a way, and little Naruto was blonde with bright blue eyes. "Well you have that family you always wanted."

"Yeah, I guess so." Neji couldn't help but feel a little sad. It reminded him of the time when he and Sasuke said they would adopt a lot of children and give them better a life. A loving home and parents to care for them.

"You didn't waste any time either," Sasuke said.

"I didn't see a reason to wait. I had just graduated college and I was already working as a nurse. It's not like I didn't have to means to support a child." Neji smiled remembering when he first brought Haku home. "I got them all when they were babies. Haku was so cute and such a joy that I quickly put in to adopt another. I got Sai the following year."

"You really are amazing," Sasuke said without thinking. He and Neji both blushed. He couldn't believe he said that out loud.

Neji cleared his throat. "Well what have you been up too besides writing best sellers?" Neji asked.

"Nothing really besides doing a little traveling; it helps with the writing and all. After my parents officially split I moved to Spain for two years.

"Oh, so you didn't attend Leaf University?" Neji asked.

"No point in staying in town after you disappeared," Sasuke said softly.

Neji now regretted even asking about school. Of course Sasuke wouldn't attend LU after their horrible break-up and his parents' divorce. He could admit that he made things harder for Sasuke during that time. He wasn't there when Sasuke needed him. Sure he had to deal with the death of his father, but he knew that his father's cancer was killing him anyway. Sasuke was there for him the entire time. But when Sasuke needed someone there to support him, he was nowhere to be found. Yes, Neji could admit he was very selfish for that.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…."

"Yeah, me too."

Neji moved to sit next to Sasuke. "I was both childish and selfish for leaving you alone the way I did. To be honest I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I ask that you do forgive me for abandoning you in your time of need."

Sasuke sighed. This mushy part of Neji he didn't miss very much. He couldn't think of anyone who made him feel more awkward or weird at times. "If I hadn't already forgiven you there was no way I would have let you in my house."

Neji smiled. "I happy to hear that Sasuke," Neji said softly.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. He hated when Neji said his name that way. It made him feel all hot and nervous at the same time.

"Mom mom!"

Neji turned and saw Naruto walking towards him with his arm out reaching for him. Neji quickly picked the toddler up and sat him in his lap. "You ok Naru?" Neji asked rubbing the small blonde's hair. "You sleepy?"

"I am," Sai said walking toward Neji. "Can I sleep here?" he asked.

Neji just smiled. Sai would sleep anywhere. "We can go home now. Come on Haku," Neji said standing up.

"Awe. The movie was just getting good too," Haku whined following Neji to the door.

"Come back tomorrow. I have it on DVD," Sasuke said and he really wasn't sure why.

"Ok, can I come back tomorrow?" Haku asked Neji with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to be a bother to Sasuke…."

Sasuke waved his hand. "It's no bother, really."

"Well, if Sasuke says it's ok then I don't mind," Neji said with a small smile. "Come on you two let's go."

"Race you!" Sai yelled with Haku running behind him.

"Be careful!" Neji yelled out to them.

Neji felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine." Sasuke was about to move his hand when he felt a smaller wet one grab his. Sasuke raise his brow at Naruto. He couldn't help but smile a little when Naruto gave him a big bright smile. Sasuke leaned closer and ruffled his hair. Naruto giggle and rubbed his wet hand across Sasuke's face.

Sasuke jumped back and frowned. "You did that in purpose," he said glaring at Naruto.

Neji smiled when Naruto tried to mock Sasuke's face and folded his arms. "He likes you."

"Well some way to show it," Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, good night Sasuke," Neji said with a wave as he walked toward his house.

Sasuke wanted to say something. He had to say something or he might lose Neji again. It was crazy at how the mere sight of Neji brought back all those feelings he thought he had lock away. Sasuke felt like if he didn't say something that Neji would be gone in the morning.

"Neji!"

Neji stopped and turned to face Sasuke. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow night…." Sasuke trailed off scratching the back of his head. He was never really shy about asking someone out, but Neji made him feel like they were back in high school when he first asked Neji on a date.

"Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner or something tomorrow night."

Neji held his breath. Sasuke wanted to go on a date with him? It was surreal because that same heart pounding feeling he had in high school was back with a vengeance. "I, uh, I d-don't have a sitter here."

"Oh, well they can come too," Sasuke said with a small blush.

"Um, ok then. I would love to go out with you tomorrow night," Neji said with his blush matching Sasuke's.

"Ok, here's my number," Sasuke said handing Neji a card. "Call me anytime."

Neji took the card and nodded. He didn't say anything and just quickly walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_To: Sasuke_

_Thank you_

Sasuke smiled when he saw the text. He didn't need to even ask who it was because not many people had his number and those that did, didn't text him.

_To: Neji_

_You're welcome_

* * *

**A/N: ** Tada! I hope everyone liked this. I had this idea come to my head when I doing my homework. Which was odd because my work had nothing to do with what I wrote. Anyways, please excuse all mistakes you may come across. Remember give me a few ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter!

***I also got a great idea from itanejiluver on a topic that I could use and I am. I want to make that idea into a short fic though. Once I you said something about fantasy/Mythical creatures and I got this great ideal in my head. I will probably start working on it between my one-shots. ***

Well until next time!

-SasuNeji Uchiha-


End file.
